Late
English Pronunciation * * * Etymology 1 From Middle English , from . Adjective # Near the end of a period of time. #* It was '''late' in the evening when we finally arrived.'' # Specifically, near the end of the day. #* It was getting '''late' and I was tired.'' # Associated with the end of a period. #* ''Late Latin is less fully inflected than classical Latin.'' # Not arriving until after an expected time. #* Even though we drove as fast as we could, we were still '''late'.'' #* Panos was so '''late' that he arrived at the meeting after Antonio, who had the valid excuse of being in hospital - in intensive care - for most of the night.'' # Deceased, dead: (Often used with ; see usage notes.) #* Her '''late' husband had left her well provided for.'' #* The piece was composed by the '''late' Igor Stravinsky.'' # Recent -- relative to the noun it modifies. #: 1914 Robert Frost, North of Boston, "A Hundred Collars": #:* Lancaster bore him -- such a little town, / Such a great man. It doesn't see him often / Of late years, though he keeps the old homestead / And sends the children down there with their mother ... Usage notes * in this sense is unusual among English adjectives in that it occurs in phrases like without being contrasted with another Mary who is not late. Contrast : can only be used if another Mary is under discussion who is not hungry, and is stilted even under such circumstances. Translations * Afrikaans: laat * Arabic: * Armenian: ուշ (uš) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: , késői, kései * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Lithuanian: vėlus * Polish: późny * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: pozen , pozna , pozno * Spanish: * Armenian: ուշ (uš) * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: pozen , pozna , pozno * Afrikaans: laat * Armenian: ուշ (uš) * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: myöhäinen, myöhäis- * German: * Hungarian: * Polish: późny * Russian: * Slovene: pozen , pozna , pozno * Afrikaans: laat * American Sign Language: * Armenian: ուշ (uš) * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Polish: spóźniony * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovene: pozen , pozna , pozno * Spanish: * Afrikaans: oorlede * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Hungarian: néhai * Icelandic: * Lithuanian: velionis * Polish: zmarły , świętej pamięci * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: Etymology 2 From Adverb # After a deadline has passed, past a designated time. #: We drove as fast as we could, but we still arrived '''late'.'' Derived terms * a day late and a dollar short * as of late * better late than never * day late, dollar short * late night * latecomer * lately * later * sooner or later Translations * Afrikaans: laat * Basque: berandu * Bulgarian: * Catalan: tard * Chinese: 晚 (wǎn); 迟 (chí)；迟到 (chí dào) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: tarda * Italian: * Korean: 늦다, 지각하다 * Kurdish: derneg, gîro, texîr, * Lower Sorbian: pózdźe * Old Norse: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Telugu: ఆలస్యంగా (aalasyamgaa) * Turkish: References * 2009 April 3, Peter T. Daniels, "Re: Has 'late' split up into a pair of homonyms?", message-ID , alt.usage.english and sci.lang, Usenet. Anagrams * * et al. * ETLA * leat * tael * tale * teal * tela Category:1000 English basic words Category:Death Category:Time ---- Dutch Adjective late # Alternate form of laat. Verb # ---- Latin Adverb # broadly, widely # extensively # far and wide, everywhere # lavishly, to excess Related terms * lātus ---- Old English Etymology Adverbial form of læt Adverb late # late Category:Old English adverbs ---- Spanish Verb # # # ar:late et:late es:late fa:late fr:late ko:late io:late it:late kn:late ka:late kk:late ku:late li:late hu:late ml:late nl:late ja:late no:late pl:late pt:late ru:late simple:late fi:late sv:late ta:late te:late th:late tr:late uk:late vi:late zh:late